SW: Superwolf Reunion 3
by MWolfL
Summary: The Superwolf Friends and Superwolf Watchers find out where the Stone Gods live. And see loved ones in the process.


It was now December 2007. This Reunion was going to be another special Reunion, because the Stone Gods had finally allowed my friends to visit their home! Of course this did require an action that I knew a lot of them wouldn't be very comfortable about.

"Guys, this time we're going to visit the Stone Gods, but you have to do something first." I said.

"What?" Eugene from _Hey Arnold_ asked.

"Oh, I know this one." Selena remarked. "You all have to lie down and sleep."

Everyone looked at her with extreme confusion.

"Yeah, living bodies can't visit the Stone Gods, only souls can, so for you guys to be able to visit you, er, have to let them put you through an out-of-body experience." I explained awkwardly.

As I expected, almost everyone did not look comfortable with that.

"Man, are you whacked?" Gerald from _Hey Arnold_ remarked. "You mean they're going to...?"

I cut him off with a warning look. An out-of-body experience wasn't the same as dying so I didn't want him to unintentionally freak out anyone else by using any words related to 'kill' or 'death'.

"Oh you guys will come back." I waved a paw dismissively. "But it would be best if you lay on the ground first. If they have you guys go through an out-of-body experience while you're still standing then your bodies will fall over anyway. Lying down first will be less painful in the long run."

Reluctantly, everyone lay down and closed their eyes, nervously waiting. There was nothing to be nervous about, Selena and I had both visited the Stone Gods before and it was actually a pleasant experience. Kinda like having the best sleep you ever had.

Sure enough, our souls went into the air and stopped in front of a golden fence. The gate part specifically. Most everyone else looked a little freaked out but others relaxed immediately and started looking around. I then explained to the others that souls aren't affected by physical limitations, meaning that animals and humans can talk to each other in heaven and the disabled weren't disabled anymore. Pelswick from _Pelswick_ knew about this already due to an out-of-body experience he had a while back.

The gate then opened and Boss and Human Stone God appeared.

"Hi dad!" Selena chirped before hugging Boss.

"Hey dad." I chuckled, giving Boss a high-five.

"Hey you two, we're glad your friends are finally able to visit us." Boss grinned, amused.

"Indeed, welcome to Main Heaven everyone." Human Stone God smiled to the Team and Superwolf Watchers.

Boss and Human Stone God went inside and the rest of us followed. There were the other Stone Gods, and the Stone Goddesses. The Stone Gods all looked as if they had been carved out of granite and the Stone Goddesses looked as if they had all been carved out of marble. The Team and Superwolf Watchers shyly greeted the Stone Gods and Goddesses, who pleasantly waved back. Then the Team and Superwolf Watchers dropped their mouths open upon seeing Dinosaur Stone Gods and Goddesses!

"Heh, some Worlds still have dinosaurs." I explained, chuckling.

That reminds me...the characters from The Land Before Time weren't with us. Nor had they been present during the previous Reunions. They weren't allowed to come to future Reunions either for a long time. Boss told me to not invite them for a special reason, one that he would explain years later.

Boss then led us to the Stone Gods' and Goddesses' home, a humongous palace made out of clouds. The lower floors were for business and eating and the upper floors contained the Stone Gods' and Goddesses' bedrooms. We were only going to explore the lower floors, which was perfectly fine with us. The biggest room contained the special devices that allowed the Stone Gods to keep an eye on the different Worlds and Universes. Those devices, appropriately, are called Universe Trackers. I'd describe them further except they're really complicated. Seriously, most of the Team and Superwolf Watchers got a headache just from looking at the Trackers!

The last two rooms were for eating or discussing problems. Since there wasn't much to look at in the discussion room Selena and I led everyone to the eating room instead.

"You guys are gonna flip when you see what's inside, especially those of you with big appetites." Selena grinned.

"I'll say, and don't worry about calories or anything: souls can't get fat." I added.

Everyone else looked at Freako, Meako, and Fatso.

"Hey, we were fat before we were dead." Fatso retorted defensively.

Embarrassed, everyone else looked away.

"Also," I added, ignoring the scene. "Food up here is only taste and texture. No calories or anything else of the sort. Souls don't need nutrition since they live off things like kindness and love and such. So..."

Selena and I pushed the doors open. Everyone else dropped their mouths open upon seeing mountains of goodies, pools of soup, and other giant versions of food.

"Chow down!" Selena and I almost ran in, but those with big appetites beat us to it.

After spinning around for a bit, Selena and I laughed it off and followed the big-appetite ones inside. Everyone else followed us in and we feasted. We were able to eat everything without getting full at all. Not even Shaggy or Scooby got full nor were really hungry. The food in Main Heaven was solely for appetites.

After chowing down we left the palace and explored the gardens surrounding it. There were trees and vines to climb and swing from, mushrooms to bounce off of, and pools to sim in. Without swimming equipment too, souls don't need to breathe like bodies do.

After many hours we took a break and decided to hang out with the Stone Gods and Goddesses. On the way back a smaller building with a heart shaped door appeared to our right.

"What's that?" Pelswick asked.

"That's where Cupid Stone God lives." I explained. "He's the one who gave me my Cupid's Eye. He would've given Selena one too except she's way too romantic for it."

"Yup." Selena agreed. "If I had a Cupid's Eye I'd spent most of my time playing matchmaker."

"Unlike leaving couples to their own devices except in emergencies like I do." I nodded. "We can't visit him though, he's very private. Especially since he's protective of Real and True Love much like I am. Even more than I am actually."

When we reached the front section of Main Heaven Human Stone God approached us.

"I have a surprise for a lot of you." He smiled.

Before any of us could ask what, portals opened behind him. Out of them came the deceased relatives of the Team and Superwolf Watchers! Lilo and her big sister Nani from _Lilo and Stitch_, and Samantha from the American Girl series saw their parents again! Josefina from the American Girl series and Peslwick and his siblings saw their moms again!

This led to a very happy reunion, but I noticed that Alfredo Linguini from _Ratatouille_ looked very sad.

"Don't worry, your mom will be here soon." I smiled comfortingly.

"It's not just my mom..." Alfredo sighed.

"I know, he'll be here too."

"It's not that either."

"Huh?"

"I'm...I'm not a good cook like he is." Alfredo hung his head. "He's probably embarrassed to have me for a son."

"Alfredo, that is foolish." Colette shook her head.

"Yeah, don't forget you saved his reputation by canceling that frozen food junk." Remy pointed out.

"That was mostly because of you, if you hadn't given me his will and mom's letter..." Alfredo said sadly.

"But canceling the frozen food was your personal decision." I rolled my eyes. "Honestly I am tired of those who think poorly of themselves just because they don't have any major talents - which isn't true in your case you are an amazing waiter and skater. Can't you guys realize that having a good heart is the most important thing?"

"Being a waiter isn't a big deal." Alfredo shook his head.

"What do you mean? They're as important as cooks when it comes to restaurants." Remy said. "Without them cooks would have to take the orders themselves, leaving very little room for cooking and causing many irritated customers. Besides, Miranda is right about having a good heart."

"That's right, Alfredo you have the best heart I've ever known." Colette smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Alfredo blushed, smiling.

Then Renata Linguini showed up. She looked a lot like Alfredo except she had a smaller nose. Alfredo ran forward and he and his mom hugged each other happily.

"Mom, how come you never told me about Gusteau?" Alfredo asked.

"Because he didn't know either, and I didn't want that knowledge to spread around." Renata explained. "It would've scandalized him and I didn't want that to happen."

"I understand." Alfredo smiled.

Then Auguste Gusteau showed up. Alfredo's face fell and he ashamedly hung his head. But, to his surprise, Auguste hugged him.

"Hello son." He said.

Alfredo couldn't believe it.

"So...you don't mind that I can't cook?" He asked self-consciously.

"Of course not, it doesn't matter whether you've inherited my talents or not." Auguste smiled, pulling away a little. "I'm proud of you for canceling the frozen foods and firing Skinner."

Tears of joy formed in Alfredo's eyes and he hugged Auguste back.

"You may not have inherited your father's skills, but you did inherit his heart and judgement." Renata smiled.

"And his nose." I remarked.

Startled by this comment, Renata, Alfredo, Auguste, Colette, and Remy took a look and realized that I was right. They laughed.

Auguste and Remy then started talking.

"You are an amazing little rat." Auguste smiled affectionately.

"Thanks." Remy blushed humbly.

"Thank you, for helping my son."

"Hey no problem."

"Well he did have a little help." I smirked.

Remy, Alfredo, Auguste, Renata, and Colette looked at me.

"What- oh, yeah, that." Remy chuckled. "Well that doesn't count it was just a figment of my imagination."

Remy's dad and younger brother, Django and Emile, showed up.

"What was?" Emile asked.

"After I got separated from you guys in the sewer I started seeing a ghostly image of Gusteau. I guess I really missed you guys and so he appeared to keep me company." Remy explained.

"Yeah, a figment of your imagination who saw Alfredo trying to fix the soup before you noticed?" I continued smirking.

Auguste looked shocked, Renata looked amused, and Alfredo, Colette, Remy, Django, and Emile looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Alfredo asked.

"I mean that so-called figment of Auguste had to point out you trying to fix the soup to Remy." I grinned. "If he really had been a figment Remy would've noticed it first."

Now Remy, Django, Emile, Alfredo, and Colette stared at Auguste, who still looked shocked.

"It's true." Renata said. "That wasn't a figment that was Auguste's ghost."

"WHAT?" Remy cried out, startling even me. "You mean this whole time you were a ghost but you told me that you were a figment of my imagination? Why would you do that? You made me think I was going crazy!"

"Remy easy!" I cut in. "I'm sure Auguste here has a good explanation."

We turned to him expectantly.

"Okay," Auguste sighed, giving in. "The truth is I knew about Alfredo here being my son when Renata arrived in heaven and told me. I suddenly felt bad, and wanted to help him since I wasn't there for him when I was alive. However I knew that if I just appeared to him as a spirit he'd freak out, especially since he would have no idea why I was there. Then when I was looking around France trying to come up with an idea I saw two rats - Remy and Emile - cooking a mushroom on a roof. I observed them, and discovered that Remy has the soul of a cook. I continued watching him, amazed, and also found out that he is a fan of mine. The fact that he saved my cookbook when the woman who owned the house chased him and his clan away clinched it. So I realized that he was the one who could help my son. After he had been separated from his clan I went back to Earth in spirit form and guided him to Alfredo."

"So you were just trying to help me?" Alfredo said.

"Yes, and Remy too to a lesser extant." Auguste nodded. "He didn't really need my help to become a chef, but guiding him to you certainly didn't hurt."

"So, I've been wondering this for some time..." Alfredo paused awkwardly. "Uh, you two, did, uh..."

"We didn't, at least not beyond kissing and hugging." Renata shook her head. "Which meant that I was really confused when I found out that I was pregnant with you."

Alfredo, Colette, Remy, Django and Emile were stunned.

"Eh, I can explain that." I smiled. "After finding out who Alfredo's father was I asked the Stone Gods. It turns out Renata and Auguste were meant to end up together and Alfredo was supposed to exist. Since Renata and Auguste didn't remain together they interfered in a way. Normally they don't do that, but this was a kind of an emergency. Basically, Human Stone God took Auguste's DNA and put it in Renata."

Alfredo was wide-eyed.

"I was supposed to exist?" He said.

I gave him an amused but sympathetic smirk. Alfredo always had low self-esteem so finding out that he was supposed to exist was obviously quite a shock for him.

"What I didn't find out is why you two didn't stay together." I added to Renata and Auguste.

"That was my fault." Auguste said, ashamed. "Being famous and rich at a young age, especially when compared to other top chefs, resulted in a lot of fans. Including female fans. I had some bad relationships with those fans, not even knowing that they were only fans until near the end of the relationships. With Renata she was different, and I loved her so much, but by that time I had become paranoid. Not wanting to get hurt again like before I thought that if I ended the relationship myself, instead of the other way around like the previous times, it would spare me the pain. I ended up wrong, but pride prevented me from going back to Renata."

"He wasn't the only one hurt either, dumping me nearly broke my heart but soon after I found out that I was pregnant. So I remained strong for my, for our, child." Renata added. "But being apart from him still hurt during those years, and by the time Alfredo was an adult, had graduated, I found out that Auguste was dead. At that point my heart couldn't take it anymore."

"So that's what you died of: a broken heart." Alfredo realized.

"Exactly, it was only my love of you that kept me going but it was Auguste's death that finally killed me." Renata nodded.

"So wait, if you didn't know about Alfredo why did you put that clause in your will about your child inheriting the restaurant?" Colette asked Auguste.

"I didn't want Skinner to own the restaurant forever, so I added that clause just to be on the safe side." Auguste explained. "I never liked Skinner, but he was one of my best cooks so I couldn't fire him without looking like a cruel, jealous boss."

Auguste, Renata, Colette, Remy, and Alfredo continued talking, catching up and getting to know each other more. Django and Emile decided to go off on their own, since they weren't as connected to Auguste as Remy was.

Hours later, it was time to return to our own homes. The Team and Superwolf Friends and I left through the gate and jumped off the cloud. We floated down to the ground, and wound up in our own bodies. We woke up soon after that, and went through the various portals into our own Worlds. But before Alfredo and his friends left I decided to give Remy, Django, and Emile the ability to speak human. The Team couldn't wait for the Second Batch of Adventures, which was to take place in late summer of the following year.


End file.
